Computer communications have become commonplace in recent years. In modern work environments, local area networks are provided for interconnecting a plurality of computers and peripheral apparatus. Generally, the local area networks incorporate computer cabling systems which include distribution panels at which connection between various computer ports and user ports are located.
In many cases, the interconnections between the various ports are relatively complicated and often create a cabling spaghetti, which is extremely difficult to manage. As a result computer software has been developed to enable management of cabling systems. A review of such software appears in "The Great Cabling Treasure Hunt" by M. Jander, Data communications, Mar. 21, 1991.
Even using the most advanced cable management software, there nevertheless remains a massive job of manually entering connection information for use by the software.